


Glitter

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Julie and the Phantoms One-Shots: Ghostly Mishaps [19]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Abundant Glitter Use, Gen, Pride, mentions of unaccepting parents, most of the other characters are just mentioned - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: Glitter is the herpes of the craft world. It sticks to you and everyone you touch.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina
Series: Julie and the Phantoms One-Shots: Ghostly Mishaps [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925116
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, and while this isn't quite up to my standards, at least I wrote something lol. Covid depression just hits different, y'all. 
> 
> I just want more sibling! Julie and Alex tbh, they have such good vibes together.

Alex had never been a fan of glitter.

He’d heard it called the “herpes of crafts,” and it wasn’t an entirely inaccurate statement. It got everywhere, it _stayed_ everywhere, and when it got in the wrong places, it itched like the worst kind of poison ivy.

He’d still let Julie dust rainbow glitter across his cheeks, streak it through his hair, and paint it on his arms for Pride, though. She and Reggie were decked in bisexual glitters, and Luke had begrudgingly put up with the pan colors being combed through his hair. They all looked like a giant disco ball in the sunlight.

They’d been asked to play the event by one of the local planners who ran the festival, and Julie had agreed in delight. Flynn, also covered in purples, pinks, and blues (though somehow, she avoided the glitter shed fest), had shown up as their manager with their “hologram projector,” and they’d played for almost a full hour.

Despite the glitter, despite the itch of it finding it’s way into his armpit, and why could ghosts even _get_ itchy?, Alex found himself grinning breathlessly at the end of their set, standing and bowing while the crowd whooped in approval, and then gasped as he and the guys inevitably disappeared.

Julie practically bounced off of stage, meeting Flynn in a crushing hug, and they moved to join them. Flynn seeing them was a newer revelation – something that had only happened in the past month – but it was nice, getting to watch her grin at the sight of them and congratulate them on their performance.

They spent the rest of the day wandering the festival, getting compliments on their performance (well, Julie did, but the onlookers praised the guys too, and even if they couldn’t take the kind words directly, they still grinned and high fived every time). Ray, who was one of the hired photographers for the event, kept popping up and checking in on them, eventually leaving Carlos with the group and handing Julie and Flynn money for food.

The festival went until after sundown, at which point Carlos was practically asleep and Flynn had been picked up by her parents. Alex was exhausted, and he knew he could poof out if he wanted to (Luke and Reggie had left an hour ago), but he rarely got one on one time with Julie, and here, now especially?

“Thanks for saying yes,” he said into the chilling night air, bumping his shoulder with hers. The street lights were buzzing above them, humming with electricity and lighting the area with a soft yellow glow. High above them, the stars were starting to peek out, and across the horizon, the moon was lifting into the sky.

Julie, running her fingers through Carlos’ hair where her brother was dozing in her lap, looked up at him, surprised. “What?”

Alex shrugged, leaning on his knees and twirling his bracelet around his wrist. “To the gig. Thank you for saying yes. It meant a lot to me.”

Julie tilted her head, studying him in that way only Julie Molina could, and she softened her gaze into a smile. “Of course. I’ve always wanted to play Pride anyway. Getting to do it with you guys was a bonus. Did you ever get to go? Back when…”

She gestured with her free hand, and Alex smiled thinly. He looked up at the night sky, picking out Orion, and shifted so that his leg was tucked under him. “Nah,” he said, fiddling with his bracelet again. “Pride wasn’t quite so big back then, and my parents weren’t…”

He trailed off, ducking his head, and then Julie’s hand was settling, light on his back, rubbing in tiny circles. “I’m sorry,” she said, soft. Alex glanced sideways at her to find a sad smile on her face. “I should have thought. I’m glad you got to go to this one. With us.”

He returned her smile, sitting up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was getting even more glitter onto his already glittery shirt, but he couldn't bring himself to care all that much right now. He pressed her against him tightly and settled a soft kiss on her head. “Me too. Love you, Jules.”

She hummed, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Love you too, Alex.” 

He itched still, but sitting here, arm wrapped around someone who he considered family, staring out at the rising moon and the sparkling stars popping into existence, listening to the dying hub of people around them and the crackling, electric static of the street lamps, Alex found that he didn’t _really_ mind the glitter.


End file.
